Wireless computers typically communicate with wireless networks and ultimately the Internet through so-called network access points. Such access points are often referred to as “routers” because they route wireless communication from the wireless computers to the wired backbone of the Internet.
To achieve wireless communication with a router, a wireless computer must be properly configured with certain parameters, including the network name of the router, its passcode which, e.g., represents an encryption key, and the type of encryption used by the router. These parameters are entered by hand by the user of the wireless computer, a tiresome chore as recognized herein.